kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Trophy) |anime = #J01/#E01 - #J13/#E29 - #J30/#E28 - #J33/#E34 - #J41/#E38 - #J46/#E53 - #J48/#E43 - #J95/#E97 - #J100/#E100 - #J101/- |type = Elemental |hat = Old: A bright red headdress based on Burning Leo, with a small twisty gold tiara at the front with a round green gem in the center. Kirby has red skin in Kirby Super Star. Anime: The flame-like mane is replaced by actual moving fire, and the jewelry is more of a headband with a white circle holding a green hexagon crystal. Kirby still turns red. New: An amalgamation of the previous two, with the live flames of the anime and its original tiara design below it. As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the twists and ends of the tiara are slightly more elaborate and do not overlap each other, and the green gem is also smaller and has a white piece holding it. |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses. Vaporizes clouds and melts snow. |icon = |enemies = Acchi, Antler, Burning Leo, Flamer, Galbo, Heat Phanphan, Hot Head, Prank's fireballs, Shield Carrier's fire shield |mini-bosses = Fire Lion ( ) Fire Sphere Doomer, Flame Galboros |bosses =Mrs. Moley's oil cans, Mr. Bright's stars ( ) Mr. Dooter EX's flaming skulls Coily Rattler's volcanic rocks, Queen Sectonia |helper = Burning Leo, Heat Phanphan (Kirby GCN) |amiibo = Mario (any variant except Dr. Mario), Luigi, Charizard}} Fire is one of Kirby's basic Copy Abilities. It was one of the first abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure alongside other iconic abilities like Beam and Ice. General Information Fire's primary attack is spewing flames, setting any nearby enemy ablaze. In more current games, Kirby has also mastered other techniques, such as covering himself in fire as a means to severely damage enemies. The ability is most often confused with Burning. Not only do they revolve around the same element, but Burning's main function, a charge forward whilst covered in flames, is often an attack used by the Fire ability itself. Adding to the confusion is the fact that when Rick acquired the Burning ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he would blow out fire just like the Fire ability. The attacks obtained when mixing abilities with Burning in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards were based more on Fire as well. Fire also appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Kirby Star Allies, it is possible to add fire as an element to other weapons. Move Set Robobot Armor Mode In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby has obtained Fire in many episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the most common ability used in the anime, with nine appearances in total. The attack that Kirby uses depends on what he swallowed to get the ability. For example, torches give him his standard Fire breathing attack, while inhaling fireworks allows him to spit fireworks back, like the Fireworks Combo Ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In the transformation sequence,the green gem forms in the crown and catches fire. Fire Kirby also makes an appearance in the 3-D short "Kirby 3D". It is also notable for being the first seen in the anime as well. Transformation Sequence ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Fire Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as one of the collectible trophies. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby's dash attack is the Burning Attack, only it cannot rush through the air if used over an edge (thus is affected by gravity) and Kirby will still fall downwards during the attack if so. Flavor texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Fire ability's name remains constant throughout other languages, meaning fire. In Japanese, the name is ファイア (Faia); in German, Feuer; in Spanish, Fuego; in French, Feu; in Italian, Fuoco; in Russian, Огонь (Ogon); and in Chinese, 烈火 (Lièhuǒ, literally "raging fire"). Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, the ability cap's design was shared with Ice and Plasma, so the flames at the top were a solid decoration. This gives it the appearance of Burning Leo or, to a lesser extent, Hot Head's original design. *While the GBA remake of Kirby's Adventure was the first appearance of the new design, Kirby Air Ride reused the original design from Kirby Super Star. *The canceled Kirby GCN also would have given subtle changes to the newer design, similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land except the gem would have been cut as a hexagon. Incidentally, the unused Kirby GCN version of this design is seen as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Fire could be used to burn away foliage, clouds, or ice cubes, thus altering the landscape around Kirby, and sometimes revealing hidden items or pathways. *This is one of the only four abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe that can break ice blocks, the others are Hammer, Fighter, and Circus. *In the Super Smash Bros. games, inhaling Bowser allows Kirby to blow fire, and his Bowser hat is reminiscent of the Fire ability hat's posture when breathing fire is the same. Another similar move to the Fire ability is obtained when he inhales Charizard. Also when Kirby blows fire, he appears in the same pose as when he is Fire Kirby. *Spinning Fire Breath still exists in the code of Kirby: Planet Robobot. However, the move cannot be performed through means other than hacking. This is also true of Revolution Beam and Triple Hammer. *Fire Kirby's trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl mistakenly lists his first appearance as Kirby Super Star, when, at this point, his first appearance was Kirby's Adventure. Artwork KA Fire.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Fire.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Fire.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK FireWarpStar.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_FireKirbyRobotDog.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (with Robot Pet) Image:Fire.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Firerex.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Red Kirby on Rex Wheelie) KSqSq_FireKirby_v2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Fire.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Fire_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Fire_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR Robobot Fire.PNG|Fire Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Gallery KA_Fire_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Fire_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Trophy233.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Fire_Kirby_Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Fire.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Fire Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KSqSq_Fire_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Fire kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sphere_Doomer.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Fire.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Fire.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Fire Robobot artwork.png|Fire Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot fire.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Fire 2875.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby Fire Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Fire 15588.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby and the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby fire trophy 3759.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) File:KSSUFireKirbySprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby fire.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons File:Adv fire.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Fire Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Fireicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:FireiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror FireiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:FireiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fireicon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Fire icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:KTD_Fire_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Feuer es:Fuego fr:Feu it:Fuoco ja:ファイア nl:Fire ru:Огонь zh:火焰 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities